Havok's Havoc
by FANFREAKTION
Summary: After Darwin's death, but before the finale battle with Shaw. This is a multi fic centered around Alex/Havok and how he deals with what's going on.


**Author's Note: This my first Fanfiction for X-Men. I hope you enjoy it and please review. It should be a multi fic in progress.**

The dining room was in full swing as everyone was filling their plates with delicious food. I was quite proud of my mutants, for they had grown so much in just this past week that I had new amounts of hope for future generations. Raven and Hank were in deep conversation about something he was working on in his lab, while Erik and Moria were scolding Sean for his lack of manners. Raven, Hank, Erik, Moria, Sean, and Alex. Wait, where was Alex?

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Each one of them looked to his empty seat and then back to me with blank faces.

Sean seemed genuinely concerned. "I haven't seen him since breakfast. Anyone else?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I sighed sadly. It was no surprise that Alex was having the hardest time here in the house. He didn't want his powers. _Who wants powers that can only kill? _ He blamed himself for Darwin's death and for Angel's betrayal. The poor 19 year old had so much on his shoulders that even the great Charles Xaiver strayed from his head. So much hate. So much self-loathing. There had to be something I could do.

"I'm going to go find him. Carry on." Erik sent me a look asking if I needed him for backup. I shook my head. _"I come for you if I do. Don't worry. I think I know where he is. _ I left the room as quickly as possible and went down the stairs thinking about how horrible Alex has looked since we got here. He had to of been running on next to no sleep and been running himself ragged. He had asked me to stay out of his head, and most of the time I respected that, but there were certain times I couldn't. I had to make sure he wasn't going to be a threat to himself or to others.

When I got down to the basement, the bunker doors were shut. I tried to open them but I couldn't. It was as if he had sealed them somehow. I looked up and saw the red flashing light. That meant that there was also I fire trapped in the room with him. I had to admit to myself that I was terrified of what could possibly be happening right now. Was this an accident? Was this planned? How long had he been in there?

I reached up to my temples and sent out a message to everyone in the house. _ HELP BUNKER NOW_. A few moments past when I heard several pairs of footsteps pounding down the stairs at an incredible rate. Erik and Raven were in the lead being followed by Sean and Hank. Moria was bringing up the rear with a horrified look on her face. Erik got my attention. "Charles, what's going on?"

I was trying to keep calm, but ultimately failing. "The door won't open. I think he melted it shut from the inside, and there is definitely a fire."

Raven gasped and started crying. Erik growled and used his powers to ripe the bunker door completely off. We all ducked to avoid getting crushed by a steel door, before racing into the room and coughing. The room was engulfed in flames and smoke. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face. Imagine the room on his first day of training times 200. I pushed my students back out into the hall and started calling for Alex. Erik joined me with a fire extinguisher, handing me one of my own. "ALEX! ALEX. ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?"

He didn't reply but soon enough, in the front corner of the bunker was a sprawled out, unconscious Alexander Summers. His hands were bruised and bleeding as if he spent most of the day punching the walls. The rest of his body was just as bruised and torn into. Erik and I gathered him into our arms and ran back out into the hallway where everyone was waiting. They all screamed when they saw him, especially Raven and Moria.

Sean was tearing up. They were best friends. "Is he dead? Please tell me he's not dead." Hank grabbed him and held him back so we could carry him up the stairs to his room, which by the way, none of us had ever been in before. Moira pushed it open and we all gasped.


End file.
